


Muerdago- Scorbus

by Georgeusmile



Category: Albus/Scorpius - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom, Scorbus - Fandom, Wolfstar mencionado
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, Next-Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgeusmile/pseuds/Georgeusmile
Summary: Donde Scorpius y Draco pasan Navidad con los Potter-Weasley y hay un muerdago en la puerta de la cocina.  O donde Albus se da cuenta que definitivamente esta enamorado de su mejor amigo... y todos sus primos también lo saben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Scorbus que escribo. Me la he pasado imaginando historias sobre estos dos tortolitos desde que leí TCC. Porque lo leí en inglés, la versión novelizada (abajo les dejo el link, es mucho mejor que la obra). Y es que simplemente no puedo creer que esta pareja no sea canon, aunque en mi mente lo es. De alguna manera JK nos dio pie para imaginar todas las maneras en la que estos dos tortolitos podrían terminar juntos si existiera una continuación (los finales abiertos abren muchas puertas e.e). Así que esta es una de las historias que probablemente van a pasar en el año 2021 en Londres. Espero disfruten y dejen sus comentarios si les gustó.   
> Un beso.

Parcia surreal estar sentado en la cena de navidad en la Madriguera con su mejor amigo sonriendo a su lado y el jodido Draco Malfoy conversando efusivamente con el resto de su familia. Cuando Albus invitó a Scorpius a pasar navidad con ellos ese año no creyó que el señor Malfoy aceptaría, ni mucho menos que su padre lo invitaría a unirse también. Pero allí estaban, junto a toda su familia en una mesa que parecía no tener fin, contando anécdotas y riendo. Era surrealista.  
“La pobre chica estaba confundida, literalmente estaba sufriendo un encantamiento confundus, pero Potter no pudo con el mismo, tenía que sacar su varita e invocar un jodido patronus.” Dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada.  
“¡Necesitábamos que nos dejara pasar!” Se quejó su padre mientras su madre reía por lo bajo.  
“Oh, vamos Potter. Estoy seguro que esa es tu manera de impresionar a las chicas.” Continuó Malfoy con sorna, su sonrisa ensanchándose.” Merlín, te imagino acercándote a una chica y diciendo “¿Quieres ver que tan grande es mi patrunus?” Murmuró imitando su voz.  
La mesa estalló en carcajadas. Su tío Ron estaba molesto, podía verse a kilómetros, pero parecía que el resto de la familia había superado el primer mal trago de tener a los Malfoy en la casa, incluso parecía que lo disfrutaban.  
Cuando las risas cesaron su padre estaba rojo hasta las orejas y el señor Malfoy lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Albus no podía estar más encantado.  
“Dime, Ginny. ¿Alguna vez usó esa estrategia contigo?” Preguntó el tío George conteniendo la risa.  
Ginny tomó un poco de vino y sonrió hacia su esposo.  
“No. Pero estoy segura que con Cho lo hizo.”  
Esta vez hasta Ron se descostilló de la risa. El ambiente era cálido y acogedor, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con su propia familia, definitivamente los Malfoy serían indispensables a partir de ese momento.  
“No he visto reír así a papá en años… Ni siquiera sabía que tenía sentido del humor.” Susurró Scorpius en su oído.  
Albus rio porque, mierda, adoraba a ese chico.  
“Y yo no sabía que mi padre podía tomar ese color.” Respondió con malicia. Scorpius lo codeó riendo entre dientes  
La mesa se había dividido en varias conversaciones. Ron contaba alguna historia a Roxanne y Feddie, que al parecer necesitaba de mucha gesticulación, logrando que los gemelos se partieran de la risa; Molly y Lily hablaban efusivamente con Victorie (probablemente sobre la nueva tienda de túnicas que la mayor estaba por abrir); frente a ellas James, Teddy y Rose conversaban sobre probabilidades deportivas; En la otra punta de la mesa Percy, George y Angelina parecían intentar convencer al tío Charlie de algo que, por la expresión de su rostro, no era de su agrado. Fleur y su abuela discutían si la educación en Beauxbatons era mejor que la de Hogwarts (Al parecer Fleur pretendía enviar a Dominique allí el año entrante para empezar sus estudios mágicos.) Bill y el abuelo conversaban sobre algo del banco; La tía Audrie regañaba a Lucy por algo que acababa de derramar, mientras Louis le contaba a Hugo sobre los mejores cuartos escondidos de la torre de Revenclaw.  
“Dime, Draco. ¿Ya encontraste una casa?” Preguntó Ginny, captando la atención de algunos curiosos en la mesa.  
“Si. Estaba pensando en ir a verla mañana en la tarde. Será como un regalo de navidad para Scorpius.” Asintió el señor Malfoy.  
“¿Le compró una casa?” Exclamó Albus.  
“¿Me compraste una casa?” Repitió Scorpius junto a él, aún más sorprendido.  
“Nos compre una casa.” Aclaró, elevando la voz en el ‘nos’. “Debí haberlo hecho hace años, vivir en esa casa… me trae pesadillas.” Murmuró, su semblante oscureciéndose. De pronto el señor Malfoy pareció envejecer siglos.  
“¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” Intervino Hermione seria. Draco la observó un momento, la culpa llenando su mirada. Sus ojos bajaron a los brazos de la mujer, sabía que en uno de ellos se encontraban las palabras “sangre sucia”, el mismo había presenciado esa tortura. Esa casa no le causaba pesadillas solo a él.  
“Mi madre.” Respondió al fin. “Cuando Lucius murió quise llevar a mi madre a vivir con nosotros, lejos de todo… pero ella no se quiso mover de la casa y yo no quería dejarla sola. Ahora que ha enfermado y que sabe…” Se detuvo para mirar a Scorpius a su lado, aún no le había dicho sobre el estado terminal de Narsissa. “Sabe por todo lo que pasó Scorpius, pude convencerla de abandonar la mansión de una vez y para siempre. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho mientras Astoria seguía con nosotros, ella odiaba el lugar.”  
“Excepto la cocina. Ella amaba la concina de la mansión.” Opinó Scorpius, una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza formándose en su cara.  
“¿Le gustaba cocinar? ¿Cocinaba bien?” Le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa cálida.  
Tanto el señor Malfoy como Scorpius soltaron una risotada.  
“No.” Negó Draco. Sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa cariñosa, tanto que tenía que taparla con una mano para que no fuera demasiado obvia. Harry y Ginny lo miraron con curiosidad, la sonrisa contagiándose. ¿Ese era Draco Malfoy? Esa expresión afectuosa no parecía encajar con su porte aristocrático y su pasado oscuro, sin embargo, allí estaba y estaba claro que todo era por gracia de Astoria. “Ella era un desastre en la cocina.”  
“Pero amaba los dulces. Eran obligatorios para la hora del té-  
“A la cual debía asistir toda la familia sin falta o habría consecuencias…”  
Padre e hijo se miraron con enormes sonrisas afectuosas. No solían hablar de su madre, era un tema muy doloroso para ambos, pero poder contarles a otras personas cuan maravillosa era, de alguna manera la devolvía a la vida. Era extraño, siempre que Scorpius había hablado de su madre con Albus terminaba llorando por cuanto la extrañaba por lo que había dejado de hacerlo. Pero esto era diferente, hablar junto a su padre, los dos juntos, compartiendo esos maravillosos recuerdos, era algo único, maravilloso, y Scorpius se lo agradecería a los Potter eternamente.  
“Un día decidió que quería aprender a hornear, ya que no le era permitido salir de la casa, se encaprichó con pasar todo su tiempo en la cocina volviendo locos a los elfos domésticos.” Continuó Draco. “Los pobres no sabían en lo que se habían metido cuando aceptaron enseñarle.”  
Scorpius rio divertido. Albus, a su lado, no dejaba de mirarlo maravillado. Scorpius parecía resplandecer más que el mismo sol.  
“No salía hasta hornear algo medianamente decente y lo servía para la hora del té.” Continuó su mejor amigo. “¡Al principió todo sabía espantoso! ¡La hora del té era una tortura!” Exclamó haciendo reír a todos. “Pero al poco tiempo los postres dejaron de ser insulsos. ¡Que hasta sabían bien! Y para mi cumpleaños número ocho horneó un gran pastel de crema y frutillas…”  
“La mejor cosa que he probado.” Admitió Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
“¡Desde entonces todos sus dulces sabían cómo un coro de ángeles en mi boca, ni los postres de Hogwarts se comparan a los que cocinaba mamá!”  
“Incluso le enseñó a Scorpius. No conozco brownies más deliciosos que los suyos.”  
Las mejillas se Scorpius se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos debajo de la mesa.  
“Suena como una mujer maravillosa.” Intervino Ginny, su mano apoyándose en el brazo de Draco.  
Malfoy la miró algo sorprendido por el contacto, pero luego le mostró una sonrisa suave.  
“Ella salvó mi vida. Tuve suerte de encontrarla.”  
Ginny parecía estar por decir algo más pero el tintineo de una copa llamó su atención. Teddy se había levantado de su asiento y pedía silencio en la mesa. Victorie estaba junto a él, su sonrisa reluciente.  
“Victorie y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer- “  
“¡Nos vamos a casar!”  
El grito emocionado de la chica fue seguido por una serie de felicitaciones. Todos se levantaron de la mesa para abrazarlos. Victorie mostraba el anillo en su dedo anular con orgullo.  
“Pues ya ega hoga, han estado viviendo juntos pog años.” Decía Fleur a Harry como si el hecho de que Teddy no se le hubiera propuesto antes a su hija fuera culpa suya.  
“Propongo un brindis.” Exclamó George alzando una copa. Todos lo imitaron. “Por Teddy y Victorie, para que durante su matrimonio sean lo que han sido siempre, mejores amigos. Porque la amistad es el primer paso para un buen matrimonio. Confianza, apoyo mutuo y mucha, MUCHA paciencia.” Todos rieron. “Por los novios.”  
“¡Por los novios!” Brindaron todos al unísono.  
Luego del brindis la gran familia se movió a la sala para intercambiar regalos. La sala se llenó de escobas nuevas, cajas de bromas, libros, túnicas e incluso una nueva lechuza para Dominique. Albus había olvidado el regalo de Scorpius en su habitación por lo que subió a buscarlo. Luego de intercambiar sus regalos los adultos volvieron a la cocina a tomar un café mientras los jóvenes compartían una cerveza de manteca frente al fuego.  
“¿Scropius podrías traer jugo de calabaza para los niños?” Pidió el señor Weasley, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá, junto a Hugo, Dominique y Lucy.  
Scorpius asintió. El regalo para Albus aún en su bolcillo. Habían pasado diez minutos y su amigo aún no volvía… probablemente estaría en el baño, pensó caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que Rose se aproximaba desde el otro lado de la entrada.  
“Oh. Lo siento.” Dijo Rose cuando se toparon en la entrada.  
“¡Hola!” Chilló Scorpius.  
“Hola.” Sonrió Rose. “Necesito…” Murmuró señalando hacia la sala.  
“¡Oh! Sí, claro. Pasa. Estas como en tu casa. Quiero decir, no en tu casa porque es la casa de tus abuelos, pero es tu casa porque… yo. Lo siento. Debo dejar de hablar. Yo. Si. Te dejaré pasar.”  
Rose soló una risita y asintió. Ambos intentaron hacerse a un lado, moviéndose descoordinadamente y sin éxito.  
“Nosotros… deberíamos...” Scorpius tomó a Rose por los hombros y la movió con cuidado, intercambiando sus lugares. “Así. Lo siento.” Sus mejillas tornándose rosadas. Rose lo observó enternecida, ambos mirándose a los ojos.  
“¡Hey, Rose!” El grito de James sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, quienes voltearon a mirarlo. “Miren hacia arriba. ¡Hay un muérdago sobre ustedes!  
Era cierto, justo por encima de sus cabezas un ramo de muérdago colgaba despreocupadamente. ¿Eso quería decir lo que Scorpius creía que quería decir? Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo Rose tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y haciendo puntas de pie, unió sus labios.  
“¡Lo encontré! James lo había ocultado en…” Albus se detuvo al notar que todos sus primos sonreían y festejaban en dirección a la entrada de la cocina. Siguió la línea de su mirada y los vio. Allí estaban, su mejor amigo y su prima, besándose bajo el muérdago. Las manos de Rose sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de Scorpius, los brazos de Scorpius rodeando tentativamente la cintura de Rose. Algo dentro de Albus pareció quebrarse, una angustia avasallante lo llenó por completo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía moverse, estaba como petrificado por la oleada de sentimientos que lo aplastaban, lo asfixiaban, lo dejaban helado hasta los huesos. Como si del beso de un dementor se tratara y no el de Scorpius y Rose… El regalo había resbalado de sus manos, olvidado en el suelo.  
“¿Qué regalo que le dieron a tu amigo, eh Al?” Bromeó James acercándose a su hermano, pero al verlo de cerca pudo notar su mirada desolada, sus ojos turbados y su expresión desgarrada. “¿Albus? ¿Estás bien?”  
Teddy se levantó y se acercó con cuidado, el resto de sus primos comenzando a notarlo, todos mirándolo confundidos, preocupados.  
“¿Al? ¿Qué sucede?” Murmuró Teddy.  
Los ojos de Albus se despegaron de la figura de Scorpius para mirar a Teddy. Estaba temblando, ahora la vergüenza y la humillación se sumaban al peso en su pecho. Observó el regaló en el suelo y volvió a mirar a la pareja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al ver como Scorpius apoyaba su frete sobre la de Rose y respiraba hondo. Como Rose sonría y abrazaba su cuello, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. La rabia derribó las otras emociones mientras la humillación aumentaba cuando todos sus primos comenzaron a mirar de Scorpius y Rose hacia él.  
“Oh, mierda.” Exclamó Louis. Victorie se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sobrecogida.  
“Albus…” Murmuró con pena Molly.  
Pero Albus había tenido suficiente.  
“¿Albus?” La mirada de preocupación de Scorpius fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Albus apretó los puños con fuerza y mirando a su amigo por última vez, corrió escaleras arriba.  
\---  
Rose soltó a Scorpius y este intentó correr tras Albus, pero James lo detuvo.  
“No es la mejor idea, amigo.” Murmuró James esbozando una mueca que trató de asemejar a una sonrisa. Scorpius lo miró dolido, las emociones del beso olvidadas. Albus era más importante, Albus siempre era más importante.  
“¿Qué le sucedió?” Logró decir, situando su mirada en el lugar donde Albus había desaparecido.  
“No te preocupes. No es navidad si Albus no se molesta por algo” Lo tranquilizó James, palmeándole un hombro, su sonrisa más sincera.  
“Iré a hablar con él.” Dijo Teddy, tomando el paquete abandonado en el suelo. Su rostro serio, Scorpius no creía haberlo visto nunca así, no parecía él.  
Sin esperar que nadie le respondiera Teddy salió de la sala y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, sabía exactamente donde estaba Albus.  
“Amigo… ¿Todo bien?”  
El cuerpo de Albus pegó un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. Cuando este vio de quien se trataba volvió a pegar las rodillas a su pecho y miró el horizonte. El techo de la Madriguera siempre había sido su lugar favorito, la vista era maravillosa y estaba alejado del ruido constante de su bulliciosa familia. Era su lugar especial, en donde podía estar solo y pensar.  
“Déjame solo, Teddy. No estoy de humor.” Gruñó Albus, sus ojos rojos por el llanto.  
“¿Por qué es eso?” Cuestionó inocentemente. Albus se mantuvo en silencio “¿Es por lo de Scorpius y Rose?”  
Ni el mismo lo entendía realmente. ¿Por qué estaba tan dolido? ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho como si Scorpius lo hubiera traicionado terriblemente? ¿Por qué quería hechizar a Rose y borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción del rosto? Ella no tenía derecho. ¡Lo ignoró por años! Solo ese año habían comenzado a estudiar juntos para los TIMOS porque “era un mal necesario”. ¡Ella no lo quería! ¡Ella no se lo merecía! ¿Cómo era que Scorpius no lo veía?  
“Él te gusta, ¿verdad?” La pregunta de Teddy lo dejó helado. ¿Gustar? ¿Era eso siquiera una opción? ¿Se le permitía gustar de su mejor amigo? Y de nuevo, era su mejor amigo. No se suponía que se enamorara de su mejor amigo- ¡Un momento! ¿Quién habló de amor? ¿Quién dijo que esto que sentía era amor? Amor era una palabra muy fuerte. Él amaba a Scorpius porque era su mejor amigo, su todo. Albus no podía concebir la vida sin Scorpius. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara ni mucho menos, no. Y si en varias ocasiones se encontró fantaseando con cierto chico rubio de ojos brillantes eso no quería der nada. Nop. Nada de nada… ¿Verdad?  
“Es mi mejor amigo” Dijo. Como intentando marcar un punto que no pareció tener ningún efecto en Teddy, más bien todo lo contrario. Su expresión algo preocupada se convirtió en una mueca de burla.  
“¿y? Yo voy a casarme con mi mejor amiga. Ron se casó con su mejor amiga…” Sonrió alzando las cejas.  
“Es distinto.” Gruño Albus, ignorando el vuelco de su estómago al imaginarse casándose con Scorpius.  
“¿Porqué?” Teddy intentaba que Albus lo mirara, pero este parecía hundirse cada vez más en su suéter. “¿Es por qué Scorpius es un hombre?” Albus se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo. Teddy suspiró, se acomodó en el tejado junto a él y miró las estrellas. Allí estaba ese conjunto de estrellas que él conocía tan bien. Sirius. “¿Sabes?” Murmuró con suavidad. “El primer gran amor de mi padre fue su mejor amigo.”  
Albus levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Teddy no le devolvió la mirada, continuó observando el cielo estrellado, la luna menguante.  
“¿Conoces a Sirius Black?” Albus asintió. Claro que conocía quien era Sirius Black, era el padrino de su padre, uno de los mejores amigos de su abuelo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de…? ¡No! “Pues encontré un diario de mi padre en donde cuenta cuan locamente enamorados estaban en la escuela y como él nunca pudo olvidarlo incluso durante esos doce años en los que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban.” Los ojos de Albus se abrieron como platos. ¿Era una broma verdad? Eso era… demasiada información que procesar. ¿Sirius Black era queer? ¿Quién sabía de esto? ¿Alguien más tenía una idea de esto? Y otra cosa… ¡¿Remus había estado enamorado de un hombre antes de casarse con Tonks?!” Mi papá fue la única persona de la que Sirius se enamoró.” Teddy observaba las estrellas, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro en la penumbra de la noche. “A veces pienso que si Voldemort no hubiera existido ellos seguirían juntos…”  
“Pero tú no existirías…” Murmuró Albus y luego quiso golpearse a sí mismo por idiota. Teddy se volteó a mirarlo mostrando una ancha sonrisa.  
“No lo sé, creo que ellos hubieran encontrado la manera.” Dijo guiñando un ojo.  
Albus sonrió, pero en seguida su semblante volvió a ensombrecerse.  
“No importaría ¿Sabes?, porque a Scorpius le gusta Rose de todos modos.”  
“¿Eso es todo lo que te detiene?” Exclamó el mayor frunciendo el ceño profundamente. “¡Sirius salió con cientos de chicas antes de declarársele a mi padre! Salía con chicas porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, lo que se suponía que le debería gustar, porque lo admitiera o no había sido criado con una fuerte tendencia a buscar un heredero.”  
“¿Qué quieres decir?” Murmuró Albus frunciendo profundamente el ceño, era casi divertido de ver.  
“¿Has pensado que quizá a Scorpius le pase lo mismo?” Continuó Teddy, las ideas arremolinándose en su cabeza. “Rose a la distancia parece la chica perfecta: lista, bonita, independiente, popular, buena en los deportes, ya sabes, todo el paquete.” Albus asintió rodando los ojos. “Pero cuando la conoces descubres lo increíblemente insegura que es, su mal genio, lo egocéntrica y egoísta que puede llegar a ser… Mi pregunta es ¿Scorpius está enamorado de todo eso? ¿Le gusta la verdadera Rose o solo la imagen que tiene de ella?”  
Albus miró sus pies y luego el cielo. ¿Acaso había esperanza? Ni el mismo entendía los sentimientos de Scorpius por Rose (No es que se pusiera a pensar mucho en eso, la sola idea le hervía la sangre)  
“Deberías preguntárselo” Dijo Teddy, se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que intentó retener sin éxito alguno. Albus lo observó descender por la trampilla hasta que solo se vio su cabeza.  
“¿Sabes?” Dijo volteándose a mirarlo. “A veces arriesgarse es la mejor opción, solo hay que ser valiente.”  
“Estas hablando con un Slytherin.”  
“Uno que hace honor a sus nombres.” Y diciendo esto, le mostró una última sonrisa y descendió los últimos escalones.  
Albus esperó un poco antes de bajar. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Era cierto, a él le gustaba Scorpius, siempre le había gustado. Scorpius era su mejor amigo, su todo, y no podía dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara. No importaba lo cliché que eso pudiera sonar.  
“A la mierda.”  
Albus descendió por la trampilla, atravesó el pasillo y bajó un piso cuando se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy en medio del pasillo de la segunda planta. El estómago de Albus dio un vuelco y la expresión de extrema preocupación de Scorpius solo logró que se sintiera aún peor.  
“! Albus!” Scorpius corrió hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros, escaneando su rostro.” ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Tu hermano dijo que te enojaste por algo. ¿Ocurrió algo con tu padre? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?” Sus manos pasaron de sus hombros a sus mejillas y Albus creyó que su pecho no podría contener a su corazón por más tiempo.  
“Yo…” Los ojos de Scorpius lo miraban fijamente, estaba tan cerca que le costaba pensar. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, tanto por la cercanía de su amigo como por lo que estaba a punto de decir. “¿Por qué te gusta Rose?”  
La pregunta tomó a Scorpius totalmente desprevenido.  
“¿Eh?”  
“¿Por qué te gusta Rose? ¿Qué ves en ella? ¿Qué hace que te guste ella sobre otras personas?” Exigió con mas firmeza Albus.  
Scorpius se alejó lentamente, su ceño fruncido, su mirada confundida, parecía acorralado.  
“Yo no… no lo sé… Ella es brillante… ya sabes. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?”  
“Ella no te merece Scorpius. Ella fue mala contigo por años. ¡Años! ¿Por qué te gusta? ¡No lo entiendo!” Exclamó Albus exasperado. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron a más no poder, abrió y cerró la boca como si buscara algo que decir, pero no encontrara nada. “Cuando el año pasado le pediste para ir al baile creí que era algo pasajero, que en cuanto te rechazara una vez más te darías cuenta que no valía la pena, que ustedes no pueden mantener una conversación porque ella siempre termina menospreciando todo lo que dices y yo termino gritándole que cierre su maldita boca.” Scorpius sonrió un poco ante esto. Albus se acercó a él y tomó sus manos. Scorpius lo miró con ojos brillantes, aún parecía perdido, intentando dar con la respuesta en los ojos de su amigo. “Yo creía que…” Susurró Albus. “después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos… No lo sé Scorpius, las cosas cambiaron este año. No quiero ser el primero que consiga novia, no quiero conseguir novia para nada.” Scorpius frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos.  
“¿Por qué no?” Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Como si la pregunta fuera tan íntima que temiera que, si levantaba un poco más la voz, el momento se rompiera.  
Albus lo miró a los ojos y soltando una de sus manos enlazadas, se sujetó de la camisa de su amigo, como un bote salvavidas en medio de un naufragio. Ser valiente… hasta los Slytherins pueden ser valientes… sobre todo si se trata de amor.  
“Porque me gustas.”  
Y eso se sintió como sacarse una mochila de plomo de la espalda. Pero el alivio solo duró por un momento porque la mochila de plomo fue reemplazada por una piedra incomoda y más pesada cuando el rostro de Scorpius pasó de confusión a sorpresa, a estupefacción y finalmente a realización.  
“Albus…”  
“¡Scorpius! ¡Debemos irnos, hijo!” La voz del señor Malfoy sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes que se separaron de un salto.  
“Yo debo…” Balbuceó Scorpius mirando la punta de sus zapatos. “Lo siento.” Dijo señalado quedo hacia las escaleras, sus mejillas color escarlata. Sin esperar que Albus respondiera bajó las escaleras casi a la carrera.  
Albus se quedó solo en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, con el corazón en una mano y el obsequio de Scorpius en la otra… ¡El regalo!  
Albus se abalanzó hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta el último piso, traspasó la sala y la cocina, llegando a la entrada de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, del otro lado Scorpius se colocaba un abrigo, más adelanta sus padres hablaban con Draco sobre algo que no le interesaba escuchar, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Scorpius.  
“Scorpius.” Lo llamó.  
Scorpius levantó la vista y al instante sus pálidas mejillas volvieron a sonrosarse. Albus le tendió el regalo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
“Feliz navidad.”  
La sorpresa de Scorpius fue obvia. Aun así, se acercó hasta la puerta y tomó el paquete, sobresaltándose un poco cuando sus manos se rosaron ligeramente al pasar el regalo. El rostro de Scorpius era comparable con un tomate, pero su mirada encontró los ojos de Albus.  
“Gracias.” Dijo. “Esto es para ti.” De su bolcillo sacó un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó. “ábrelo.”  
“Tu primero abre el mío.” Insistió Albus. Scorpius rodó los ojos y sonrió  
“Juntos.”  
El paquete de Albus contenía un colgante con un dije con forma de giratiempo, bastante más pequeño que el original.  
“Quidditch para tontos” Leyó Scorpius en voz alta y luego soltó una carcajada. “Me será útil.”  
Albus rio también y Scorpius abrió el libro. De él salió una diminuta snich que comenzó a elevarse, ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que este rodeo un muérdago sobre sus cabezas.  
“Muérdago.” Susurró Scorpius.  
“No tienes que…” Se apresuró a decir Albus, pero Scorpius le tapó la boca con un dedo, luego se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla.  
“Déjame pensarlo. ¿Si?” Susurró.  
Albus asintió, sintiéndose cálido por dentro y por fuera. Dos palabras asomándose en la punta de su lengua. Las detuvo antes de cometer un sincericidio.  
“Feliz navidad, Scorpius.”  
“Feliz navidad, Albus.”  
…  
La mañana se asomaba por la ventana, iluminando tenuamente la habitación de Albus. Había despertado hacía poco menos de una hora pero no tenía animo de levantarse. Sobre su pecho, acurrucado, dormía un hurón blanco al cual acariciaba distraidamente.  
Era la mañana del último día de las vacaciones de Navidad y Scorpius no había dado señales de vida. Había pasado casi una semana desde noche buena y Albus se retorcía en su propio arrepentimiento. No debí haber dicho nada. Pensaba. Debí cerrar la boca y soportar que él saliera con Rose... Al menos así seguiría siendo su amigo, seguiría teniéndolo.  
El sonido de dos golpecitos en la puerta logró que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de su padre se asomó por allí.  
"¿Todo está bien? Te perdiste el desayuno."  
Albus asintió ligeramente, su expresión distante, apagada. Harry frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación. Al verlo Albus se sentó, despertando al pequeño Malfoy, que volvió a acomodarse en su regazo.  
"Has estado algo apagado estos días." Dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama. "¿Ha pasado algo entre Scopius y tu?"  
Albus se tenso en su lugar y desvió la mirada.  
"¿Porqué cada ves que pasa algo conmigo tiene que tener que ver con Scorpius?" Gruñó cruzandose de brazos.  
"Supongo que no tiene que ser así... Pero Draco me envió una lechuza diciendo que Scorpius ha estado decaído estos días, que no duerme y apenas prueba bocado." Albus levantó la cabeza y Harry conecto su mirada con la suya, sus ojos penetrantes, conocedores. "Por eso pregunto. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? ¿Han discutido?" Los ojos de Albus se empañaron lentamente, su mirada aún fija en la de su padre, orgulloso. Harry casi sonríe ante esto. "Puedes contarme lo que sea hijo, se lo que es pelear con tu mejor amigo."  
"No es lo mismo." Murmuró, una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla. "No es igual."  
"¿A qué te refieres? No creo que se hayan peleado por las mismas razones que Ron y yo lo hicimos pero..."  
"¡No es lo mismo!" Gritó, cortando a su padre. "Tu no... yo tengo la culpa de todo. ¡Ya nada va a ser igual y todo es mi culpa!" Sus lagrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro. Harry se levantó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, no era algo que hicieran a menudo por lo que no estaba muy seguro de como su hijo iba a reaccionar, pero Albus se envolvió al rededor de él como cuando era pequeño y algo le asustaba. Su hijo estaba asustado, estaba aterrorizado.  
"¿Qué hiciste Albus?" Susurró besando su coronilla. "Tal ves pueda ayudarte si me dices qué pasó..." Albus negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo. "No puede ser tan malo. Sabes que Scorpiuis te adora, sea lo que sea que hiciste debes pedirle perdón e intentar resolverlo. Se que él te perdonará." Harry se sentía impotente. Rara ves veía a su hijo mostrar sus debilidades frente a nadie, y tenerlo así, tan angustiado y sin saber porqué, lo desesperaba.  
"No es algo que pueda perdonarse." Lo oyó susurrar en su pecho.  
"¿Tan malo es?" Dijo Harry separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.  
"Depende de como lo veas." Respondió. Su rostro estaba húmedo y sonrosado, sus ojos inyectados, el verde brillando intensamente.  
"Oh, Albus. ¿Qué hiciste, hijo? Si te has metido en problemas otra ves te juro que..."  
"¡No! No, no. No es nada se eso... No. Yo..." Ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, frente a frente. Albus miró a su padre, luego desvió la mirada. Buscó al pequeño Malfoy pero con tanto movimiento este se había ido. Volvió a mirar a su padre. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Harry esperaba, armándose de paciencia. No era fácil decirlo ¿De acuerdo? Sería mas sencillo si se hubiera metido en problemas, sabía como manejar el enojo de su padre. ¿Pero esto? ¿Cómo se suponía que dijera esto? ¿Debía decirle que era gay? Ni siquiera estaba seguro que lo fuera. Le había gustado Delfini después de todo... aunque esto se sentía diferente.  
"¿Y bien?" Albus realmente no sabía si su padre podría soportar la espera, porque por su expresión entre preocupado y temeroso, probablemente estaba pensando en los peores escenarios posibles.  
"En noche buena, Scorpius y Rose se besaron." Comenzó. Harry frunció el ceño, no teniendo idea hacia donde iba su hijo. "Y yo... me puse celoso."  
"¿Los separaste? ¿Los insultaste? ¿Por eso Scorpius está así?"  
"No. No hice nada. Me fuí... llorando. O a punto de llorar, más bien." Albus intentaba mantener la mirada de su padre pero este parecía tan confundido y tan sorprendido. No era normal que Albus llorara, mucho menos que lo admitiera en voz alta." Teddy vino a hablar conmigo y me contó lo de su padre y Sirius..."  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, su quijada se desencajó y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. ¿Porqué Teddy le contaría esa historia? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Albus y...? Oh.  
"Oh."  
"Si. Oh." Asintió Albus, bajando la mirada. "Me convenció de que se lo dijera. Y se lo dije... pero no he oido de él desde entonces."  
Harry susupiró. Claramente esa no era su mejor área de trabajo. Nunca fue bueno con las chicas y el romance y las relaciones, mucho menos para aconsejar a su hijo sobre estas cosas, esa era el área de Ginny.  
"No creo que Scorpius se enoje contigo por algo como eso Albus... Aunque él no sienta lo mismo ustedes pueden seguir siendo amigos." Intentó consolarlo. "Hay otros... otras personas que podrían gustarte."  
"Pero no hay nadie como él, papá. Scorpius es dulce y leal, y divertido..." La mirada de Albus se perdió en la distancia, su rostro iluminandose. Una suave risa brotó entre sus labios. "Siempre está tratando de hacerme reir. Cuando estoy triste, confundido, o enojado, el siempre logra hacerme sentir mejor. Ademas de que es brillante , es la persona más bondadosa que he conocido... Puede haber muchas personas en el mundo pero nadie se le compara." Harry sonrió maravillado, jamás creyó ver tanto amor reflejado en los ojos de su hijo. "También es jodidamente atractivo. De verdad, no entiendo como no tiene a todas las chicas de la escuela a sus pies. Cielos, estoy seguro que su sonrisa podría curar el cancer. ¿Has visto como…"  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí. Es maravilloso." Lo interrumpió Harry. Albus se sonrojó hasta las orejas, se había dejado llevar. Harry le sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "¿Lo amas, verdad?” Albus asintió lentamente, casi con miedo. “Entonces no te rindas.”  
“Pero…”  
“Enviale una lechuza tu.” Dijo levantándose de la cama, determinado. “A puesto que no lo has hecho. Intenta cortejarlo. Conquistalo.”  
Albus no podría estar más rojo aunque lo intentara.  
“¿Cortejarlo? ¿De qué hablas papá? Scorpius claramente está interesado en las chicas. Bueno, en Rose.”  
“¿En Rose?” Toda la energía que rodeó a Harry momentos antes pareció difuminarse.  
“Scorpius está enamorado de Rose, papá. Y ella lo besó en la noche de Navidad… No tengo ninguna posibilidad.” urmuró las ultimas palabras en un suspiro pesonoso.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio. Harry sabía lo que debía decir, que cuando uno ama a una persona debe pensar en su bienestar antes que en el propio, que debía dar espacio a Scorpius y respetar su decición, que pasara lo que pasara debía seguir siendo un buen amigo para él. Pero también sabía que eso solo rompería más el corazón de su hijo.  
El sonido de un picoteo en el cristal sabresaltó a ambos. Una gran lechuza, negra y marron pedía entrar.  
"¿Esa no es...?"  
"Noctis. La lechuza de los Malfoy." Asintió Albus.  
Harry se apresuró a abrir la ventana y la lechuza voló hasta la cabecera de la cama de Albus, dejando caer una carta junto a él. Albus la tomó rapidamente y leyó el destinatario.  
"Es de Scorpius..." Susurró. Abrió el sobre y desenvolvió la carta. "Dice que necesita hablar conmigo. Que tenga la chimenea abierta a las once... ¿Qué hora es?"  
"Diez y media." Respondió Harry mirando el reloj en su pulcera. "Será mejor que te apresures y te des una ducha."  
"Dice que quiere hablar conmigo... a las once... por la chimenea..." ¿Eso era algo bueno verdad? Quería hablar en persona... ¿Era esa una buena o una mala noticia? Albus no sabía si estar emocionado o aterrado en ese momento.  
"Pues será mejor que te muevas si quieres estar listo para esa hora." Dijo Harry levantando a su hijo de la cama y empujándolo hacia el pasillo. "Yo abriré la chimenea por ti."  
Albus asintió pálido. Harry lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.  
"Todo va a estar bien. Sea lo que sea, se que no dejarán que nada rompa su amistad. Tranquilo."  
Albus asintió con la cabeza. Su padre tenía razón, ellos habían jurado ser amigos para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.  
"Gracias, papá."  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa.  
"De nada, hijo."  
...  
Eran las once cero cinco de la mañana y Albus se balanceaba frente a la chimenea del salón. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una remera que decía "Too Stlytherin to be a Potter", que Scorpius le había regalado en su cumpleaños número quince (La había hecho él mismo). Paseaba sus ojos desde la chimenea hasta el reloj y de vuelta, los minutos parecían no pasar. ¿Donde estaba Scorpius? ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Habría decidido ignorarlo por el resto de su vida para casarse con Rose y tener el mayor número de descendencia que los Malfoy han tenido jamás? Es decir, más de dos hijos... ¿Qué tal si ese es el problema? El apellido Malfoy acabaría con él si ellos terminaban juntos. Bueno, no es que fueran a casarse, a penas tenían quince años... Pero su madre tenía quince cuando comenzó a salir con su padre y allí estaba él, el segundo hijo de un feliz matrimonio. ¿Cuantos años llevaban sus padres casados? ¿18? ¿20? No lo recordaba.  
De pronto unas llamas verdes llenaron el gran hueco de la chimenea y de allí salió el joven que no podía sacar de su mente. El problema era que él estaba demasiado cerca y cuando Scorpius salió tropezó con el, terminando ambos en el suelo, Scorpius encima de él.  
"Hm. Hola."  
Las mejillas de Scorpius se tornaron escarlata al ver lo cerca que sus rostros se encontraban, casi podía sentir la respiración de Albus rosar sus labios.  
"¡Oh, ALbus lo siento mucho!" Dijo mientras se apresuraba a bajarse del cuerpo de su amigo.  
"No. Fue mi culpa, estaba muy cerca de la chimenea."  
Entonces ambos se miraron y por un momento se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Scorpius llevaba unos jeans negros y el sueter que su abuela Molly le había tejido para navidad. Recordaba cuando Scorpius y su padre se colocaron los sueters tradicionales, jamás creyó que el señor Malfoy podría lucir tan encantado con algo tan corriente. El sonido de su padre preparando el almuerzo en la cocina devolvió a ambos a la realidad. Rápidamente se colocaron sobre sus pies y volvieron a mirarse incómodos. Esto iba mal. Scorpius abrió la boca, escaneó su rostro y luego la cerró lentamente.  
"Albus. ¿Podrías buscar...? Oh. Hola, Scorpius. Que agradable sorpresa." Dijo Ginny entrando a la estancia. "No me dijiste que Scorpius vendría, cielo." Regañó sutilmente a su hijo.  
"Lo siento, señora Potter. Es mi culpa. Necesito hablar con su hijo de algo a solas." Tomó a Albus de la muñeca y lo condujo hacia las escaleras ante la atónita mirada de Ginny.  
Bien, por lo menos sabía que esto iba en serio. Scorpius nunca serían tan irrespetuoso si no fuera importante... como de vida o muerte importante. Albus seguía sin saber como sentirse ante eso.  
Scorpius lo condujo hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
"¿Esto no es alguna de tus formas rebuscadas de enfrentarte a tu padre, verdad?" Lo acusó al darse vuelta.  
"¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no." Respondió Albus francamente ofendido.  
"Entonces... ¿Yo de verdad te gusto?" Murmuró tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se escapaba.  
Albus avanzó un paso hacia él.  
"Claro que me gustas, tu idiota. ¿No es de eso de lo que trata todo esto? Me has tenido una semana devorándome los cesos esperando una respuesta. ¿Recuerdas?"  
"¡Lo se! Lo se, lo siento. Pero no es fácil ¿Entiendes? ¡Se supone que me gustara Rose! ¡Siempre fue lo que creí! Si me casaba con ella mi padre estaría orgulloso y la familia Malfoy ya no sería tan detestada. Tendría una buena vida con ella, hijos y una gran familia con la que pasar las navidades. ¡Y entonces llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo! Tu, con tu cabello desastroso y tus ojos verdes. Con tu risa encantadora, que busco obtener hasta en el momento más oscuro. Tu, y la forma en la que muerdes tu lengua cuando estas concentrado. Tu, con tu actitud arrogante, tu sarcasmo, tu lealtad, tu amabilidad. Tu y esa sonrisa que logra que olvide quien soy y donde estoy. Tu, mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo por años. Tu, la persona que más adoro en el mundo, por la que daría todo lo que tengo... ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta ya que estoy loco por ti?"  
El tono de Scorpius fue ablandándose con cada palabra , mientras Albus fue acercándose lentamente, acorralándolo contra la puerta. Cuando este terminó de hablar Albus no esperó un segundo y unió los labios del rubio con los suyos propios y envolvió su cintura con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El beso era intenso, necesitado. Scorpius rodeó el cuello de Albus con sus brazos y lo oprimió más contra su cuerpo, parecía que no podían estar lo suficientemente cerca. Albus lo separó de la pared para volver a presionarlo contra esta con fuerza, sacando un suave gemido de los labios de Scorpius. Esto dejó espacio para que la lengua de Albus se deslizara y atacara la boca de su compañero. Scorpius no se quejó, más bien todo lo contrario, presionó su lengua junto a la de Albus, entrando y saliendo, sus respiraciones agitadas.  
La mano de Albus se deslizó bajo el suéter de Scorpius, tocando su piel suave y firme, caliente al tacto.  
"Tranquilo, tigre. No me has llevado a la primera cita aún. Tienen que ser tres para llegar a segunda base." Sonrió Scorpius separándose del beso, pero sin alejar la mano de Albus de su vientre.  
"Creí que la segunda base era el beso..." Susurró Albus sobre sus labios, acariciando su abdomen lentamente, causándole escalofríos.  
"No... la.. mm... la segunda base es el cuello..." Albus se movió hasta el cuello de Scorpius, recorriéndole con un leve rose de labios.  
"Hmm." Tarareó.  
"Y sin... y sin camisa..." Logró decir Scorpius, temblando sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus ojos vidriosos. Albus tragó con fuerza. Podría morir mirando esa imagen.  
"No tienes idea de lo ardiente que te ves en este momento." Dijo para volver a besarlo.  
Scorpius gimió y Albus se presionó más contra él, la parte baja de sus cuerpos reaccionando. Se movió hasta el pálido cuello de su amigo y comenzó a depositar besos húmedos desde la base hasta la mandíbula. Scorpius corrió la cabeza para dejarle lugar.  
"Defi-definitiva... mente... esto hmm... esto es lo que... ah... quiero." Tartamudeo con voz ronca entre gemidos. Albus gruñó en su cuello como respuesta, sus manos recorriendo el vientre y la espalda de Scorpius.  
"¡SEA LOS QUE SEA QUE ESTÉN HACIENDO PAR DE PERVERTIDOS SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO DEJEN YA! ¡PAPÁ DICE QUE EL ALMUERZO ESTARÁ LISTO EN DIEZ MINUTOS!" El grito de James casi les da un infarto a ambos. Scorpius empujó a Albus por puro reflejo y cuando volvió a mirar el morocho estaba en el suelo, sobre su trasero.  
"Lo siento." Dijo ofreciendo una mano para levantarlo. Albus la tomó y con su ayuda se puso de pie.  
"¿Entonces...?" Preguntó Albus mordiéndose el labio inferior." ¿Ahora qué?"  
"Pues será mejor que me prestes el baño porque esto no se irá por si solo..."  
Unos golpes en la puerta volvieron a sobresaltarlos.  
"¡VETE A LA MIERDA JAMES!" Gritó Albus golpeando la puerta una vez. La risa de James se oyó desde el otro lado para luego alejarse. "Idiota."  
"Entonces... ¿Somos novios ahora? Digo, si es lo que quieres. Supongo que es lo que quieres porque lo que acabamos de hacer no es de amigos exactamente y me gustaría volver a hacerlo como... mucho. Si tu también quieres, claro. Aunque supongo que tu quieres porque fuiste el que dijo que te gustaba y que soy ardiente... Yo también creo que eres ardiente.. jodidamente sexy de echo..." Albus le cerró la boca con un beso.  
"Adoro cuando divagas." Sonrió sobre sus labios, sus ojos fijos en los grises de Scorpius. "Me encantaría ser tu novio si tu me aceptas Rey Escorpion."  
"Considérate aceptado y con honores."  
Albus soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarle. Scorpius sonrió en el beso.  
"Así que... adoras cuando divago." Dijo Scorpius mirándolo divertido.  
"Oh, adoro cientos de cosas sobre ti. Como la manera que estiras las mangas de todos tus sueters para que cubran tus manos, o el echo de que marques las hojas de los libros en las partes que son difíciles de recordar para ayudarme a estudiar más adelante, o la manera en la que todo parece iluminarse cuando entras a una habitación... la manera que iluminas mi vida solo por estar en ella..."  
"Wow. Hola. ¿Es Albus con quien estoy hablando? ¿Eres cursi ahora? ¿Somos cursis ahora?"  
Albus rodó los ojos y lo empujó. Scorpius soltó una carcajada.  
"Eres un idiota."  
"Si, pero así me amas." Sonrió el rubio, su sonrisa más brillante que nunca. Albus podría acostumbrarse a esto, definitivamente amaría acostumbrarse a esto. A ellos.  
"Nunca dije que lo hiciera." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todo el "adoro la manera en que babeas cuando duermes" tuvo que significar algo! ¡Tu me amas!" Exclamó Scorpius.  
Albus lo evitó y abrió la puerta.  
"No se de qué estas hablando." Negó.  
"No te hagas el superado conmigo. Me amas." Dijo, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.  
"Nop." Volvió a negar, conteniendo una sonrisa.  
"¡Sonreíste! ¡Definitivamente estas enamorado de mi!"  
Albus se detuvo y Scorpius casi choca con él. Lentamente se volteó y lo miró ligeramente sonrosado.  
"¿Y si estuviera enamorado de ti?"  
La sonrisa de Scorpius se hizo inmensa.  
"Pues sería un alivio porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti."  
"Pues es una pena que no sea el caso." Dijo mientras una brillante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Scorpius rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo.  
Si, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

**Author's Note:**

> link de versión novelizada (en ingles) de HP and the cursed child: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7666957?view_full_work=true
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen un comentario si así fue y no se olviden de votar. Espero estar publicando otro Scorbus pronto.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
